The present invention relates generally to printed material and to methods of manufacturing printed material. The present invention relates more specifically to printed material having printed information concerning drugs or other commercial products.
The present invention provides a new form of printed material, referred to herein as a booksert, having substantial benefits over existing printed materials, and especially useful in conjunction with drug products and other commercial products.
Printed materials for providing printed information related to commercial products, such as warnings, instructions, etc., are known. Known printed materials include booklets (e.g., with stapled bindings), package outserts and package inserts.
Known booklets also have a number of drawbacks. Typically, they are complicated to manufacture. They can also be difficult to print upon or may have less room for copying. In addition, booklets having stapled bindings can be problematic in that staples can scratch users, items, and the like.
While a variety of booklets, inserts and outserts are known, existing printed materials have a number of limitations and drawbacks. There remains a continued need in the art for new and improved printed materials and, in particular, for new and improved printed materials for use with drug products and other commercial products, as well as for new and improved methods of manufacturing such printed materials.